Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo
by Ultra Instinct -Sign
Summary: Goku's adventures on Earth continue with his son, Gohan, his daughter, Chiyo, and many others taking part in the journey after Raditz's arrival on Earth changed everything.
1. Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku!

**A/N: Hello. This is the first chapter of "Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo", which is basically a reimagining of Dragon Ball Z. :) But since I'm doing that, I prefer to use the quotes from "DBZ Kai", seeing as it was actually a remake of "Dragon Ball Z". So, you can see the similarities below. Oh, and while Sean Schemmel voices Goku, Colleen Clinkenbeard voices both Gohan and the title character, Chiyo while Chris Sabat voices Piccolo, Monica Rial voices Bulma, Mike McFarland voices Roshi, and Sonny Strait voices Krillin and Bardock with Emily Neeves voicing Gine, Chris Ayers voicing Frieza, and Andrew Chandler voicing Cooler. And personally, I like Norihito Sumitomo's score for the Dragon Ball franchise better. Enjoy. :)**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo**

"**Prologue to Battle!; The Return of Goku!"**

**Chapter 1**

It all started when in space, the armored squadron noticed two pods with Salza speaking up upon noticing this.

"What's this? Someone's getting away. Magnify the image.", Salza spoke.

"Right. I'm on it, Salza.", Neize agreed.

"I want the interior view as well.", Salza added as Neize then filtered the monitors from four to two and then zoomed in toward one of the pods with Gine and Kakarot inside as they had hopeful looks in their faces while the latter looked a bit more confused for one monitor and Tarba and Tarble for the second monitor.

"Got it.", Neize spoke.

"Where do they think they're going?", Salza asked before Neize checked the coordinates.

"It looks like one of the pods is headed toward a planet called Earth. And another's headed for the planet called Namek. Intercept courses?", Neize asked.

"Yes.", Salza responded.

However, a different voice spoke up and had a different idea.

"Belay that order.", the voice spoke.

The voice belonged to none other than a sort of arcosian in a hover chair with a blue marking on his forehead, purple skin, and red marks near his eyes named Cooler, the direct sibling to King Cold's son, Frieza.

"Sire!", Dore spoke while bowing.

"Yes, Sire.", Neize bowed before Salza bowed as well.

"But...someone is escaping.", Salza spoke in worry before the arcosian explained.

"Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant. Let him clean up his own mess. I've got 7 planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, they're just Saiyan children. And their mothers, especially that King Vegeta's wife, share the exact same battle power. They are no threat to us.", Cooler assured as he flew over to the monitor in his hover chair before showing Gine and Kakarot inside the ship headed for Earth.

_**Play Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Big Bang Mission Music: "JF2020 Teaser Trailer Music"**_

_**Narrator: In outer space, a mother and her son venture to an off-world planet for the first time. Little could they know, high in the skies above, both their loved one and their homeworld are under threat by a fearsome enemy.**_

Meanwhile, Bardock quickly charged toward Frieza's men before they fired Ki Blasts at Bardock, only for him to evade them and strike back against his men five times before dashing toward Frieza, only to be elbowed on the back, trapped by a full-Nelson and punched in the gut, only for it to be ineffective before he then kicked two of his men off before shouting to Frieza.

"Frieza! Show yourself! Come out and face me, you coward!", Bardock shouted before Frieza hovered out from the hatch, surprising the soldiers.

"He's come out.", One soldier spoke.

"It's Lord Frieza.", the two soldiers spoke in surprise.

"He's joining the battle.", the fourth soldier added.

"Hey, Frieza. If you're really as strong as you say you are, you'd fight me. Then, we'd know for sure who's the strongest in the universe.", Bardock goaded, puzzling and angering the current emperor of the Universe.

After a few moments of growling, Frieza calmed himself and spoke.

"You really want to die? That badly?", Frieza asked as he hovered out of his hoverchair. "I'll warn you: I have three more transformations."

Bardock wanted to take him on at his Final Form and to defeat him with everything he's got.

"How about we just get to the point and fight at your final form already?", Bardock insisted, quickly infuriating Frieza.

"I'll show you all!", Frieza shouted before he then roared as his purple aura flared out.

Then, after a while, Frieza was now in his final form, with Dodoria and Zarbon watching.

"Here's a little reward for angering me.", Frieza threatened.

However, Bardock was not the sort to be intimidated easily as he only grinned.

"Well, thanks. I was hoping to fight you at your true form.", Bardock grinned, puzzling Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Is that Saiyan mad? Fighting against Frieza at his true form?", puzzled Zarbon.

"Clearly, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.", Dodoria responded.

Outside, Bardock then raised his right fist near his head and moved his index finger back and forth.

"Tell you what, Frieza. How about you attack first, just to give me a clue as to who I'm dealing with.", Bardock goaded even further before Frieza responded.

"You really want to perish that quickly, don't you? Very well. I'll start.", Frieza spoke before he then dashed toward Bardock and punched him in the chest, only for it to have no effect against Bardock before he then grew irritated and tried to hit Bardock again, shocking Zarbon and Dodoria.

"This is inconceivable! How can he withstand that much of Frieza's brute force?!", Zarbon exclaimed.

"This guy has to be some kind of monster!", Dodoria concurred.

Frieza continued his assault before Bardock then grabbed Frieza's fist, shocking him as he then moved his fist away from his face.

"What in the..?", Frieza asked before Bardock spoke.

"Was that your best shot? Now, let me show you mine.", Bardock spoke before he then punched Frieza in the gut as hard as he could without transforming, shocking Frieza as he spit out saliva before being sent towards the front of his spaceship, much to Zarbon and Dodoria's shock.

"He-he dealt that much damage to Lord Frieza, even in his final form?!", Dodoria exclaimed in shock.

"B-But that's... Impossible!", Zarbon exclaimed before Bardock glared at Frieza and goaded him once more.

"If you really want to win, I suggest you give it all you've got.", Bardock warned before Frieza growled angrily and prepared his **Supernova** as Bardock grinned while it expanded to its normal height.

"_That's it, Frieza. Take the bait._", Bardock thought.

"You ridiculous imbecile!", Frieza shouted before firing it toward Bardock, and coincidentally toward Planer Vegeta.

Then, the blast seemingly overtook Bardock as he screamed and had another vision of Goku facing Frieza on Planet Namek before grinning. Then, he remembered his promise and gave an angry look before exerting his power to completely cancel out his **Supernova**.

"No!", Bardock shouted as the Supernova Attack was being disintegrated, much to Frieza's shock.

"What?!", exclaimed Frieza.

Even Zarbon and Dodoria were blanched.

"D-Did he just..?!", Zarbon began before Dodoria answered.

"Yeah! He brushed Frieza's best move aside!", Dodoria replied.

Outside, blue electricity arced around Bardock as he shook a bit and spoke.

"That's pathetic. I...will be the one to avenge them.", Bardock proclaimed before he placed his right hand on his bandana in his forehead and clenched his fingers tightly onto it.

"Me! ME! I'm going to defeat you!", Bardock shouted before he then exerted his full power as a blue aura overcame him with a shell forming around him while his hair spiked up and moved upward, blinding Frieza, his top men, and the entirety of the Frieza Force as the scouters exploded on the due to the intense power radiating from Bardock.

When the light dimmed, only a light blue shell covering Bardock remained before the shell crumbled, revealing Bardock in Super Saiyan Azure for the first time, shocking Frieza, and all of his army.

"Wh-what is that form?! I-is it..?", Frieza began before Bardock spoke.

"Oh, this? This power goes way beyond the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. In fact, I've gotten this far thanks to my recent adventures with my friends, I can tell you that much. What I can also tell you is that this form is known as 'Super Saiyan Azure'.", Bardock explained before Frieza started growling.

"And right now, in this state, this will change everything. Both...my fate, Gine's, Raditz's, Kakarot's, and...yours!", Bardock states as he began preparing his **Riot Javelin** on his right hand before he yelled out and launched it toward Frieza.

However, before it could make contact, Frieza managed to stop the blast with one hand, although proving to be greatly difficult as he strained before he suddenly screamed as it then exploded.

After a moment, though, the smoke cleared, revealing that Frieza did survive, but with but a wound on his hand as he panted before then turning to his men, who were murmuring concerns for him.

"I believe a strategic retreat is in order.", Frieza stated, puzzling Bardock.

"What?", Bardock puzzled.

"I don't know how it is that you've managed to unlock that transformation, but the next time we meet, it won't be enough to defeat me, let alone destroy me. That, I can personally guarantee. Until then, consider your homeworld spared.., for the moment.", Frieza smirked.

Then, just as the spaceships started turning tail and taking off, Bardock looked up and spoke in his thoughts.

"_Kakarot, my son. You must succeed where I have failed. One day, you must rise up to liberate the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. Redeem the pride of our race.", _Bardock thought as Kakarot and Gine arrive on Earth and were shown to be on Earth as Gine carried Goku and walked across the Bamboo forest before coming across an elderly man with a hat and a white mustache.

_**End Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Big Bang Mission Music: "JF2020 Teaser Trailer Music"**_

_**Narrator: So it came to be that this mother and child form a far-away planet fell to Earth.**_

"Oh, dear. Are you two lost?", Grandpa Gohan asked.

"Well, we were just looking for somewhere nearby where we could rest.", Gine replied.

"Well, I can't very well leave you two out here all on your own.", Grandpa Gohan responded before he then led the two to a sort of village nearby.

_**Play DBS: Broly Music: Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_

_**Narrator: "And thanks to the kindness of a stranger, they would make their new world their home."**_

"So, what is your son's name?", Grandpa Gohan asked.

"Him? Well, his name's Kakarot.", Gine responded.

"Kakarot? That sounds like a vegetable. How about we call him…Goku?", Grandpa Gohan suggested.

"'Goku'… I like that.", Gine grinned before it later showed Goku jumping up and swinging from a tree branch and then from a vine as Gine looked on in wonder before showing them meeting up with Bulma as well as the 7 dragon balls before showing the result of their gathering: Shenron, towering above Pilaf, and then Bardock arriving as Goku, Gine, and Bulma looked on before Goku and Gine riding with Bulma as Bardock flew next to them as well as Goku training with Krillin and Master Roshi whilst escaping the dinosaur before showing Goku's fight against Tien at the World Tournament as well as Goku training with Bardock before showing the threat of Demon King Piccolo being made known before Korin helped Goku tap into the vast reserves of his power and later defeat the wicked demon king as a silhouette of a great ape flashed behind Goku, only for Demon King Piccolo to spew out an egg from his mouth toward the mountains where the egg, cracked and revealing the baby though it may be, resided before, 3 years later, Goku and Piccolo Jr. fought each other at the World Tournament, ending with his tremendous loss against Goku before, 5 years later, Goku was married to Chi-Chi with Gine, Bardock, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Launch present at the wedding before then showing a Saiyan pod on its course for Earth, passing the sun and then entering the planet's orbit.

_**Narrator: This is where the story of Goku begins. The years passed and the baby Goku grew to be a strong, healthy boy. But he and Gine's lives would be forever changed when they met a girl named Bulma and joined her on her quest to find the dragon balls, 7 magic orbs that, when gathered together, would call forth the dragon Shenron to grant a single wish. Goku met many new friends in his travels and honed his skills as a pupil of the great martial artist, Master Roshi, skills that were continually put to the test as he was forced to defend himself and his friends against a host of dangerous opponents. Goku's toughest test came when he faced the powerful villain King Piccolo, but the help of the sage Korin allowed Goku to tap into vast reserves of still-hidden strength. In the battle that followed, the true extent of Goku's otherworldly powers was revealed, and with a mighty charge, King Piccolo's quest for World Domination came crashing to a halt. However, with his dying breath, King Piccolo had time to hatch one final scheme and 3 years later, Piccolo Jr. appeared before a grown-up Goku, looking to avenge his father and resume his evil plans. Another epic battle ensued and though the two were almost equally matched, in the end, the new Piccolo still could not withstand Goku's might. 5 years have passed since that fateful day. Goku married his childhood friend, Chi-Chi and the two have enjoyed a quiet life together while the world remained at peace. Until now…**_

_**End DBS: Broly Music: Cha-La Head-Cha-La**_

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi recently finished making lunch before deciding to shout for Gohan and Chiyo.

"Gohan! Chiyo! It's lunchtime! Gohan! Chiyo!", Chi-chi shouted as elsewhere, Goku was jumping from branch to branch before jumping down from the branch and then landing on the ground.

"This one oughta do it.", Goku guessed, standing in front of the biggest tree in the forest before knocking it down with a punch before, back home, Chi-chi shouted for her children again.

"Gohan, Chiyo, where are you?", Chi-chi shouted just before noticing Goku coming back with a tree.

_**Play Resurrection 'F' Music: Whis' Teaching (Uisu No Oshie)"**_

"Goku. I'm glad you're back. Have you seen Gohan and Chiyo? I've got lunch ready.", Chi-chi asked as Goku set the tree down.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving.", Goku responded.

"Did you even hear what I said? I asked you where your children are!", Chi-chi responded.

"Huh? I don't know, I thought they were with you.", Goku responded.

"They must've snuck off to play when I wasn't looking. You three should eat soon or you'll be late for Master Roshi's.", Chi-chi suggested.

"Okay. I'll go look for 'em.", Goku assured.

"Not by yourself, you're not. I'm coming, too. They haven't been gone long. I doubt they've wandered too far.", Chi-chi stated.

"Right. Don't worry, We'll find them", Goku assured as he took off only for Bardock to walk over with his wife to see his son and daughter-in-law.

"Hey, you two!", Bardock shouted to Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Hm?", Goku puzzled.

"What are two still doing here? You're all going to be late seeing everyone.", Gine stated.

"Well, we'll leave soon. We just need to find your grandchildren.", Chi-Chi assured.

"Well I think I saw both of them go into the forest in that direction over there. That, and I think I heard Chiyo saying something about getting fish.", Bardock responded.

"Awesome. Thanks so much, Dad. All right. We'll go get them, then we'll have lunch, and then we're off.", Goku grinned.

_**End Resurrection 'F' Music: Whis' Teaching (Uisu No Oshie)"**_

Meanwhile, Chiyo was humming a song to herself when she saw the shadow of a nimbus.

"Huh?",Chiyo puzzled before looking up to see her dad soaring in the air on his Nimbus.

"Daddy!", Chiyo shouted with joy.

"Huh?", Goku puzzled before looking down to see his daughter.

"Hey, Chiyo, there you are! Hey, do you know where your brother is?", Goku asked.

Then, Chiyo thought on that for a few seconds before answering.

"No, I don't know where he is.", Chiyo responded.

"Well, then let's go find him.", Goku suggested.

"Okay, Daddy.", Chiyo nodded.

Meanwhile, Gohan was looking at a bird while on top of a log.

"You're a pretty bird.", Gihan grinned as the bird groomed itself a bit.

"Hi. My name's Gohan. Nice to meet you", Gohan greeted before the bird started flying away.

"Aw, don't go!", Gohan spoke before the log started toppling away with Gohan splashing into the river as the log fell in as well before Gohan resurfaced from the water and tried to climb on, but had no luck as the log just span before it started going along the river.

"Chiyo! Mommy! Daddy, help!", Gohan shouted.

Meanwhile, Goku, Chi-Chi, Chiyo, Bardock, and Gine were just dropping in on the flying nimbus with Goku's mother and father flying in the air before suddenly noticing Gohan in danger.

"Gohan!", Goku and Chi-Chi shouted before Gohan turned around and saw Goku, Chi-Chi, Bardock, and Gine, much to his relief.

"Mom? Dad! Grandma and Grandpa! Here, I'm here!", Gohan shouted before he wound up going underwater before the log turned around at 90 degrees with Gohan reemerging just in front of one end of it and held on as best he could.

"What happened out there?!", Gine spoke in worry.

"Don't know what just happened to lead to that, but I do know what could happen if we don't do something and fast.", Bardock replied.

"Just hang on!", Goku urged.

"Don't worry, We'll get you out!", Chi-Chi urged before she and the others moved in closer to Gohan.

"Hold on! There. Almost…", Chiyo spoke as she then moved closer to Gohan only to notice a dark spot that the river was headed for with Gohan going in as Goku was forced to go upward.

"Chiyo! Mommy! Daddy!", Gohan shouted.

"Gohan!", Goku, Chiyo, and Chi-Chi shouted as the they ascended upward before proceeding above the rock to go to the other side, hoping to catch Gohan before he could fall.

Meanwhile, however, Gohan panicked as he reached the other side before he started falling off the waterfall just as Goku arrived at the other side only to notice Gohan falling off.

"Chiyo! Mommy! Daddy!", Gohan shouted before Goku, Chiyo, and Chi-Chi gasped upon seeing a log falling down and quickly assumed the worst, although not one to give up.

"Gohan! Gohan!", Goku shouted before Gohan continued shouting, frankly giving him and the others relief as it turned out Gohan was just on top of a small tree branch on the mountain.

"Uh, Daddy? Try looking up there.", Chiyo spoke, pointing to the branch.

"Help, Mommy, Daddy! Chiyo, Grandma, Grandpa! I don't like it up here! I can't get down! Daddy!", Gohan shouted before he stopped and then noticed Goku and Nimbus in front of him.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, it was so scary! There was this bird, and then it flew away, and then I fell, and the log spun, and the water…", Gohan began as he then jumped off and then hugged Goku tightly.

"Wait. How did you get up there? Did you...jump?", Gine puzzled before Gohan stopped his fearful wailing and got just as puzzled, although still reeling in recovery from what just happened.

"What? Oh. Uh, I don't know.", Gohan responded.

"Well, how did both of you get separated in the first place?", Goku asked.

"Well, we were walking through the woods and then Chiyo ran off without me.", Gohan responded before Goku gave his daughter a look of disappointment.

"Is this true, Chiyo?", Goku asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Daddy.", Chiyo apologized.

"A-bup-bup-bup. It's not me you should be apologizing to.", Goku responded, gesturing to Gohan.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Gohan.", Chiyo apologized.

"Well, it's okay, Chiyo.", Gohan assured before Goku put the hat with the four-star dragon ball on top of his head.

"Well, with out of the way, what do you say we get you two home, huh? Your mom was worried about you guys. And don't forget, I'm taking you two to meet my old teacher today, too.", Goku grinned.

"Really?", Chiyo spoke in surprise.

"Okay.", Gohan and Chiyo grinned.

"Well, we're off. Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!", Goku waved as Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Chiyo took off for Roshi's house.

"Have fun, you four! Don't stay there for too long, and tell everyone we said hello!", Gine waved back.

"Hemph.", Bardock smirked.

Meanwhile, in a farm, the farmer was putting the hey in the back of his truck before stopping to take his hat off and then brushed the sweat off.

"Whoo, boy… I guess that should just about do it.", the farmer spoke before he suddenly heard a faint whooshing sound from the sky and looked up as the sound built up slowly but surely before it passed him, headed for a distant, but nearby area, and then crashed down on it, causing some of the creatures to panic as the farmer was shaken, literally and figuratively.

_**Play DBS: Broly Music: "Broly's Potential"**_

"What in… the heck… was that? A-A meteor? A UFO?!", the farmer asked in surprise before deciding to investigate by driving his truck over to the crash site, got off the car, and headed toward the ring to get a scope of what crashed.

"That's no meteor. But what is it?", the farmer puzzled before the pod opened up slowly, frightening the farmer a bit before it opened all the way to show someone stepping out and walking out carefully as well, catching the farmer unawares before the stranger stood up straight as the light faded to show the full appearance of a man before ascending upwards from the crash site and then landing on the grass, frightening the farmer a bit as he shivered with fear.

"Wh-Who…who are you…? What do you want?", the farmer asked nervously before prepping his gun just as Raditz scanned the farmer and saw that his power level was only at a mere 5.

"You have a power level of only 5. Heh, pitiful.", Raditz spoke as he stepped forward once.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer…! I-I'll shoot, I mean it!", the farmer warned before Raditz stepped forward, frightening him to the point of shooting a bullet at him only for Raditz to catch it with his hand, shocking the farmer before Raditz dropped the bullet to the ground gently as he let go of it before the farmer took off running in fear as he screamed a bit.

"Hmph. It's a race of utter weaklings.", Raditz scoffed.

_**End DBS: Broly Music: "Broly's Potential"**_

Then, Raditz picked up a stronger reading from his scouter and saw someone in the air.

"There's some one with a decent power level. Range 4880.", Raditz spoke before he then took off into the air.

"Where are you, Kakarot?!", Raditz shouted as he then flew into the air.

**Chapter 2**

Later, Piccolo suddenly felt Raditz's energy and gasped in surprise.

"Wh…What is this…power I'm sensing? It can't be… Goku?!", Piccolo spoke in surprise as he turned around before looking up only to see Raditz instead.

"Who's that?", Piccolo puzlled before Raditz caught up and then landed on the ground and then grew quite surprised, although not too visibly.

_**Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Golden Frieza Appears"**_

_"Wait a minute, This is a Namekian, isn't it? What the heck is a Namekian doing on this planet?",_ Raditz thought before speaking up.

"You're not Kakarot.", Raditz spoke out loud.

"What do you want? Who are you? You have some business with me?", Piccolo asked.

"No, I was just looking for someone.", Raditz responded.

"Then, unless you're in a hurry to die, keep moving.", Piccolo warned.

"Well, aren't you the feisty one.", Raditz only laughed before then checking his scouter, surveying his power level.

"Ahh, and I see why. Power level 322. That's almost respectable. Almost. It's still nothing compared to me.", Raditz commented before laughing a bit.

"Why, you! I should kill you where you stand! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?", Piccolo retorted angrily.

"Does it matter?", Raditz only responded with a smirk, putting Piccolo in unease.

"_What's wrong with him? He can't be that powerful, can he? This is only one way to find out.", _Piccolo though before powering up and then launching his attack on Raditz and chuckled with a smirk, only for that smirk to go away just as quickly, replaced with a look of puzzlement as Raditz barely felt that attack at all.

"You call that an attack? Pathetic. Altghough, it is effective at kicking up dust.", Raditz chuckled.

Needless to say, Piccolo was shocked from the sight of Raditz's imperviousness to his attack.

"You finished? That all you've got? In that case, why I don't I show you one of my moves?", Raditz spoke as he prepared one of his own as Piccolo stared in shock before Raditz's scouter suddenly sensed a new energy nearby.

_**End Resurrection 'F' Music: Golden Frieza Appears"**_

"A new signal. It looks like another strong power level.", Raditz spoke before then ascending up into the air.

At the air, Raditz was surveying where it was coming from before he finally found it.

"It's that way. Range 12909 and closing. It's a big one, certainly the biggest power level on this puny planet. This is it. It must be Kakarot.", Raditz spoke before then taking off toward the source.

Meanwhile, Piccolo fell on his knees and gasped for breath as if he just emerged from the water.

"Who was that? He's miles away and I still can't stop trembling.", Piccolo spoke to himself in worry and befuddlement.

Meanwhile, at Master Roshi's place, Bulma was just arriving via small airship and then headed over the doorstep.

"Hello in there! Guess who!", Bulma greeted before Krillin and Roshi turned to see her at the door.

"Hey.", Master Roshi greeted.

"Bulma.", Krillin greeted.

"Yep. I got your invitation, so here I am.", Bulma grinned.

"Ah, good. I wasn't sure you'd make it. It's been way too long, huh?", Roshi grinned.

"I miss this place. Hasn't changed a bit.", Bulma grinned.

"Well, don't be such a stranger. You don't always have to wait for an invitation, you know.", Roshi assured before drinking from his cup with Bulma then presenting gifts for him and the others.

"Here. I brought you some goodies.", Bulma grinned.

"Oh, that's sweet. But you didn't have to go to all that trouble. I mean you could just give me a sample of those other goodies.", Roshi spoke, preparing to do some groping, only for Bulma to whack him in the head with the box to restrain him from doing so.

_**Play Super Music: "The Fatso Waltz"**_

"I se you still can't take a joke!", Roshi commented,

"And I see you're still a dirty, old creep!", Bulma retorted.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Where's Yamcha? Thought he'd be with you.", Krillin asked.

"Yamcha, that jerk? How should I know?! He can be out chasing every girl in the city for all I care! I'm done with him! I didn't even tell him we were getting together today! But who needs that guy, right? We can still have fun without him.", Bulma responded.

"Guess nothing's changed with those two, either.", Roshi commented.

"Nope. Guess not.", Krillin agreed.

"Anyway, why isn't Launch here?", Bulma asked.

"I'm in the kitchen!", Launch shouted from the kitchen before Bulma then walked in and saw her.

"Oh, hey, Launch, how are you doing?", Bulma greeted.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful.", Launch grinned.

"Yeah, at first, she went looking for Tien, but for some reason, she came back and has been staying with us ever since.", Krillin explained as he put the box on the couch and opened it up to show an assortment of 12 dumplings inside and prepared to eat the first two.

_**End Super Music: "The Fatso Waltz"**_

Meanwhile, Raditz was closing in on the location as his scouter was showing the way for him.

"_Very good. This power level is moving fast.", _Raditz thought.

Back at Roshi's place, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Chiyo finally arrived at Master Roshi's house.

"Hey, look, we're here! Master Roshi's house!", Goku spoke.

"That's the place, all right.", Chi-chi agreed before both husband and wife hopped off with Gohan and Chiyo holding on to him and Ch-Chi.

"Hello!", Goku greeted before Bulma turned around as Krillin practically started choking in surprise.

"I-Is that…?!", Krillin exclaimed in muffles before Bulma opened the door.

"Goku!", Bulma grinned.

"Hey!", Krillin spoke in surprise as he popped out as well.

"Hi.", Goku greeted.

"Nice to see you guys. It's been so long.", Chi-Chi grinned.

"So, who're the kids?", Bulma asked.

"Yeah, what gives? Are you babysitting them for somebody?", Krillin asked.

"They're our children.", Goku replied.

"YOURS, Goku?!", Roshi exclaimed in surprise as Krillin and Bulma got just as surprised as well.

"Yep. That's right. Crazy, huh?", Goku responded before he and Chi-Chi set Gohan and Chiyo down.

"Come on, you two, say hi.", Chi-Chi ushered gently before Gohan and Chiyo both bowed.

"Hello.", the two kids greeted.

"Right. Hello.", Bulma greeted with a bow.

"Good to meet ya.", Krillin greeted as well.

"Hello, to you, little tykes.", Roshi greeted as well.

"Their names are Gohan and Chiyo.", Goku stated as they looked at Turtle in wonder.

_**Play Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"Gohan and Chiyo, eh? I see. So, you named one of them after your dear old grandpa, did you?", Roshi asked.

"Uh-huh.", Goku responded.

"I have to admit, this is some surprise. I honestly didn't think you had it in you, Goku.", Roshi spoke as Turtle went a bit close to Gohan and Chiyo.

"Chiyo was named after my Mom.", Chi-Chi stated.

"They're so cute! So, how old are you two?", Bulma asked before both Gohan and Chiyo checked their fingers for the age.

"Uh, one…, two…, we're four, miss.", Gohan responded.

"And I'm just 15 minutes older than him.", Chiyo added.

"Wow, aren't you two the little gentlemen. Sure they're yours?", Bulma asked.

"Well, they get that from Chi-chi.", Goku replied.

"So, tell us some more about yourselves, you two. What do you want to be when you grow up?", Bulma asked.

"I'm gonna be a great scholar.", Gohan responded, stunting Bulma.

"Oh! Y-You don't say…", Bulma spoke in surprise.

"For me, I don't really know yet.", Chiyo added.

Then, Turtle went a bit closer to Gohan and Chiyo, surprising them a bit just as Bulma noticed a tail not just from Gohan, but also from Chiyo.

"Tails?!", Bulma asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh. Just like I used to have, remember?", Goku responded.

"Oh, yeah, that's right.", Krillin remembered as Gohan and Chiyo carefully placed their hands on Turtle and then smiled.

"So, uh, Goku, have you noticed anything, I don't know, strange about your kids?", Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?", Bulma asked.

"For example, do they start acting different when they see the full moon or anything?", Roshi asked worriedly.

"See a full moon? No. But we go to bed pretty early.", Goku responded before Bulma and Roshi sighed in relief.

"Why'd you ask?", Goku asked before Bulma and Roshi exclaimed in worry as Gohan and Chiyo rode on top of Turtle's back.

"Uh! Never mind, never mind! It's nothing, it's nothing.", Roshi assured.

"What does happen every time they see the full moon, anyway?", Chi-Chi puzzled.

"Ah, never mind, Chi-Chi. It was probably something that my Mom and Dad said about it being a family secret, anyway. Don't know what that's about exactly.", Goku guessed.

"They sure take after you in the looks department, Goku. So, are they strong like you, too?", Krillin asked as Gohan and Chiyo were walking to the water, only for a small wave to creep up, taking Gohan aback as Chiyo felt a cold sensation in her feet and shivered in exhilaration.

"Well, uh…, it's hard to say, it seems like it sometimes. But I can't exactly give 'em any martial arts training to find out for sure, at least not all the time. Chi-chi does let me train them from time to time, but still.", Goku replied as Gohan saw a crab on top of turtle, waving at him.

"Yeah, that's true.", Chi-Chi agreed.

"Aaaaand, go! 1, 2, 3, go! 1, 2, 3, go! One more. 1, 2, 3, go! Ha, I win!", Gohan grinned before the crab got angry and spewed out bubbles from his mouth at Gohan, puzzling him, while making Chiyo giggle in joy as the conversation continued.

"Don't really see how problematic that is if you ask me.", Krillin responded.

"I know, right?", Chi-Chi agreed.

"Well, it's cool that she's letting them train from time to time, but other times, Chi-Chi won't budge. She says the world's been at peace for so long, now, there's no reason to teach him how to fight, well, at least not yet. She says they got to focus on balancing between fighting and training with studying and school. Not that it's too much of a problem, so far, though. I was just saying, that's all.", Goku agreed.

"So, that little firecracker wife of yours turned out to be a real part-time schoolmarm, too, did she?", Roshi chuckled.

"Hey.", Chi-Chi exclaimed a bit in slight offense, mixed with joy.

"Daddy!", Gohan and Chiyo shouted before they laughed while running over to Goku.

_**End Super Music: "Beerus' Tea Time"**_

"Oh… I can't believe I didn't notice this on Gohan's hat. Is that a dragon ball?", Bulma asked.

"Yep. It's the four-star ball. It was my grandpa's most-prized possession. I put it on there to remember him by.", Goku replied as Gohan and Chiyo took a look at it on Gohan's hat.

"He also found the three-star and the six-star balls when Goku was looking for that one. He keeps them back at home.", Chi-Chi added.

"Now, that takes me back. We had some crazy time searching for those things, didn't we?", Bulma sighed before Goku chuckled with a warm grin.

However, that grin soon turned into a serious look of unease, puzzling Gohan and Chiyo.

"What's that?", Goku asked.

"What's wrong?", Roshi asked.

"Yeah, Goku, what is it?", Chi-Chi asked.

"I…I don't know. Something's coming this way.", Goku responded with Bulma getting worried as well before looking around only to notice nothing but ocean waters.

"Uh, you sure about that?", Krillin asked.

"I don't know.", Bulma added before Goku sensed it getting closer.

"_This power… I've never sensed anything like it.", _Goku thought before eventually noticing the source, Raditz, heading this way.

_**Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black" (Epic Cover version by PokeMixr92)**_

"There. Here it comes.", Goku spoke as the crab then fell off turtle.

"What the…?! Who…who is that?!", Krillin exclaimed before Raditz grew closer and closer as Goku tensed uneasily.

"_This is trouble. I can feel it.", _Roshi thought before Raditz landed on the ground, putting everyone in uneasiness.

"So, we finally meet. You're all grown up. But I could tell it was you in a glance, Kakarot.", Raditz smirked.

"Kaka…what?", Goku puzzled in surprise.

"My, how you look like our father.", Raditz smirked.

"Huh?", Goku puzzled, baffled by the fact that he somehiw knew his parents, much less turn out to be related.

"What does that mean?", Bulma puzzled.

"Wait, hold on a sec. You know this guy?", Krillin asked.

"No. I don't think so. I think it might be the other way around. Don't know any other details yet, though.", Goku guessed.

"Kakarot, just what have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to terminate every native life form on this planet. So, why haven't you carried it out?", Raditz asked, making Goku tense a bit before Krillin spoke up.

"Now, look, you. I don't know who you are, but I think we've heard just about enough. Time to leave. Shoo. Go. Or… since you don't seem to be good at taking a hint, maybe we need to point you in the right direction.", Krillin suggested as Raditz's scouter scanned Krillin's power level before his tail started glowing, giving Goku a realization as to what it means.

"Krillin, get back!", Goku warned before Krillin was suddenly smacked in the cheek by Raditz's tail, sending him crashing toward the house.

"Krillin!", Goku shouted in worry before Krillin stammered and twitche din pain before Goku turned to Raditz angrily.

"You…!", Goku growled before gasping upon noticing that Raditz had a tail, shocking Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Roshi as well.

_**Narrator: Who is this stranger with a tail who claims to know Goku? The truth is revealed, next "Dragon Ball Z"!**_

_**End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black" **__**(Epic Cover version by PokeMixr92)**_

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Pretty cool, huh? If you want to see the next episode, you'll just have to wait next Thursday. Until next time. :) **


	2. The Enemy is Goku's Brother!

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it arrived two days later than I would've liked, but here it is, finally. Enjoy. :)**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo**

**"The Enemy is Goku's Brother?!; The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors!"**

**Chapter 1**

_**Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black" (Epic Version by PokéMixr92)**_

Goku reflects back on his perilous fight with Piccolo that ended with him winning the battle before then showing Raditz arriving on the beach.

"Somebody powerful's headed this way. Is it Piccolo? I haven't seen him since we fought at the world martial arts tournament 5 years ago. Somehow, I managed to beat him. Maybe he's spent the last 5 years training and now, he's hunting me down to take his revenge. No... it's not Piccolo, but who is it?", Goku thought.

Narrator: Yes. Who is this fearsome stranger? And what does he want with Goku? Find out, now.

_**End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black" (Epic Version by PokéMixr92)**_

"He...he has a tail. Just like Gohan and Chiyo. Just like I did.", Goku stated in surprise before Raditz chuckled.

"That's right...very good, you've finally realized who I am.", Raditz smirked.

"I have? What are you...? I...I don't know what you're talking about!", Goku retorted as he tried to push Gohan and Chiyo away as gently as possible to make sure they're safe.

"Come here.", Bulma spoke as she picked Gohan up as Chi-Chi went over to Chiyo.

"You, too, Chiyo.", Chi-Chi spoke as she picked her up as well before Raditz spoke to Goku further.

_**Play Super Music: "Reparation"**_

"Kakarot...have you been on this planet so long that you've forgotten even that?", Raditz asked bafflingly.

"My memory's fine, and you can quit calling me this kaka-whatever it is you're saying. My name is Goku.", Goku retorted.

"What in the world happened to you?", Raditz puzzled before Gohan and Chiyo grew worried for him.

"Daddy!", Gohan exclaimed before rushing over to Goku.

"Gohan, Wait!", Chiyo shouted as she followed him before Gohan clung to Goku's leg in fear, only for Goku to try to get him away again.

"Gohan, stay back.", Goku urged.

"Hey! Tell me...did you ever suffer any serious blows to the head when you were young?", Raditz asked.

"What?", Goku puzzled.

"Are you, stupid, too?! I'm asking! Did you hit your head when you were a kid? Now, answer me!", Raditz urged as Goku moved Gohan's arms away, allowing Bulma to grab him while Chiyo was grabbed by Chi-Chi.

"Yes! But...it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it.", Goku responded.

"I see. That explains it.", Raditz stayed.

"Explains what? What do you mean?", Goku puzzled.

"Goku! There's something...your grandfather told me once that I think you should know. A long time ago, your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a strange object that appeared to have fallen out of the sky. When he went to examine it more closely, he found a mother and a baby boy, both with tails and with the baby sealed inside a little, round pod. Gohan decided to take the child home and help the boy's mother raise him as his own. But the boy had an angry, violent nature. And before long, the old man was at his wits' end. Then, one day, there was a terrible accident. The child fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. The injury was nearly fatal, but somehow, miraculously, the boy survived. What's more, after that, he was longer violent. From that day on, he became a happy, loving boy.", Roshi explained.

_**End Super Music: "Reparation"**_

"Oh, you didn't need to tell me that. I already know that one.", Goku responded.

"Wait, what? You do?", Roshi puzzled.

"So, you already know that you're not from this world? That you are of the proud Saiyan race?", Raditz asked.

"Yeah. I do.", Goku responded.

"And you also know that I am your older brother Raditz?", Raditz puzzled.

"Well, I don't know much about you at this point, but yeah, that's about right.", Goku responded.

"Good. Then I take it you know why I'm here as well.", Raditz grinned while Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, and Chi-Chi grew shocked and surprised.

_**Play Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

"No way! Goku...has a brother?!", Krillin exclaimed.

"I-It's...Gotta be some...kind of a joke.", Bulma spoke in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no.", Goku responded.

"It's crazy. If Goku's really an alien like he says, what's he doing on Earth?", Krillin puzzled before Raditz gave a slight chuckle.

"It's not hard to understand. Kakarot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born: to destroy every human being on the planet.", Raditz smirked.

"What?!", Goku puzzled.

"We Saiyans may be a proud warrior race, but we're also businessmen. We scout the universe in search of planets with habitable environments and then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms. Once cleared, the planets are then sold to any alien race that's willing to pay the price, most recently, the Arcosians that's spearheaded by former Cold Force leader, King Cold, the father of our current leader, Frieza. The point is, for those planets whose inhabitants have high power levels, adult Saiyan's are sent in to subdue the territory. But to planets like this one, whose life forms are pathetic and weak, we send our infants. This is how you came to be here, Kakarot. Even by yourself, a year or two was more than enough time to liquidate these human pests. You could've done it easily if you hadn't lost your memory. Especially considering the massive size of the moon here.", Raditz stated.

"Huh? Hey...what are you talking about? What does the moon have to do with anything?", Goku asked.

"Yeah, why is the moon so important to what you wanted my husband to do for you?", Chi-chi asked before Raditz growled.

"Don't play dumb! You must know! You've lived on this planet your entire life! The full moon is key to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential!", Raditz retorted toward Goku before showing a great ape roaring at the moon, worrying Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin.

"Maybe I am dumb, because you still aren't making any sense!", Goku retorted before Raditz noticed something very off with him as he exclaimed in shock.

"What the...?! Kakarot...! Your tail...!", Raditz spoke in shock.

"Uh...Excuse me?", Goku puzzled.

"What happened to your tail?!", Raditz exclaimed before Gohan and Chiyo looked at theirs puzzlingly.

"That? It got cut off a long time ago. What's it matter?", Goku puzzled.

"You fool, how could you let that happen?! Do you even know what you've done?! That explains how you've been able to fit in so well with these miserable humans!", Raditz spoke before Goku had enough and called him out.

_**End Super Music: "A Bad Premonition"**_

"That's enough! Even if it is true, and I'm some kind of alien from another planet, or even if you really are my older brother, it doesn't matter. Anyone who'd do the horrible things you say is no brother of mine. My name is Goku, and this is my home. And you're not welcome here!", Goku retorted.

"Tell him, Goku!", Bulma agreed.

"That's right, you heard the man! Whatever is past, Goku is one of us, now! In fact, he's a better human being than any of us!", Roshi grinned.

"He saved the entire world before! Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so!", Krillin added.

"That's right! Goku is the nicest man you will ever meet! He is so nice, he even saved me when I was in trouble once and I will never forget that!", Launch added.

"Yeah, he did, and, if you ask me, he's much better than you are any day of the week!", Chi-Chi added before Raditz only chuckled lightly, taking Goku and the others slightly aback.

**_Play Super Music: "A Tough Battle"_**

"I'm afraid it will take more than shouting to convince me to leave. Powerful though we are, we Saiyans have never been strong in number. What's more, our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a giant meteor struck our home Planet Vegeta. There weren't any survivors. Everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father, Kakarot.", Raditz stated.

"Wait. But our home planet wasn't destroyed. In fact, it was renamed to New Sadala, and our parents are alive and well. They even have their own house near mine right now.", Goku thought to himself before Raditz continued as a crab walked away on its side as the Saiyan took a few steps forward.

"Counting you, there are only four left in the universe who are of Saiyan descent. I was away on assignment with another of our warriors when the meteor hit. We lived. A third Saiyan also survived. He'd been sent to conquer a distant planet just like you were. Recently, we happened upon an inhabited world that we think could fetch us a nice price. But there's just one tiny problem: even with all three of us, it won't be an easy fight. And that's where you come into the picture, my long lost little brother. Your power level is lower than I would've liked, but even so, the four of us together should be able to manage just fine.", Raditz stated.

"Stay away from me! Back off!", Goku urged.

"Kakarot, can't you see? Open your eyes. You were born for this.", Raditz urged.

"I'm scared.", Gohan quivered fearfully.

"That's ridiculous! You can forget it! I'll die before I help you murder an entire would full of people!", Goku refused adamantly.

"Really?", Raditz smirked before he and Goku glanced back at Gohan and Chiyo.

_**End Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

"You know, there's something I've been wondering. Is that your son and daughter? The brats behind the black-haired woman and the blue-haired one.", Raditz inquired.

"No, it isn't!", Goku fibbed.

"You can't fool me. That boy and the girl have Saiyan blood. It's no use trying to hide it from me. I can see their tails from here.", Raditz chuckled.

"What if they do? Huh?!", Goku responded.

"You meathead! You better leave our children out of this! They're innocent!", Chi-Chi urged.

"I wanted to reason with you, but I can see you don't know what's best for your children. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them with me.", Raditz responded, worrying Goku before Raditz started walking toward the group.

"Goku, do something! Don't let him take our babies!", Chi-Chi urged.

"Hold it!", Goku urged to Raditz as Gohan and Chiyo whimpered.

"Don't you take one step closer to our kids. I'm warning you!", Goku warmer before Raditz only continued walking, urging Goku to prepare himself, only for Raditz to vanish and then suddenly reappear right in front of Goku before severely kneeing him in the gut, sending him flying up in the air as Roshi looked on in worry before Goku splashed down on the water near the sands.

"Daddy!", Gohan exclaimed as he ran for him as Goku was suffering agonizing pain.

"Goku!", Chi-chi shouted.

"Daddy, get up!", Chiyo shouted.

"Goku, are you alright?", Launch spoke in worry as she, Chiyo, and Gohan rushed over to him only for Raditz to catch them.

"Not so fast.", Raditz spoke before grabbing both Gohan and Chiyo with his hands while grabbing Launch with his tail.

_**Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"Gohan!", Roshi shouted.

"Chiyo!", Bulma exclaimed.

"Launch!", Krillin shouted.

"Hey, you big bully! Let me go!", Chiyo shouted as Gohan started sobbing.

"Ahh! Someone help me!", Launch screamed.

"So like I said, I'll be taking your children and your human friend as an added bonus and if you want to see them alive again, you'll do what your big brother tells you.", Raditz responded.

"WHAT?! Why take me?! I'm just a human! And for that matter, why take them, too? They're just kids!", Launch puzzled worriedly.

"How...dare you...!", Goku grimaced in pain.

"We're family, so I'll give you 24 hours to think about my offer. The choice is yours, but for your children's sake, I hope that you decide to join us. Still..., you should me a gesture of your allegiance.

Let's see. Oh, I think I know just the thing. You're going to annihilate 100 human beings by this time tomorrow. It should be an easy job once you put your mind to it. Just stack them over there on the beach.", Raditz spoke before Goku grew shocked.

"What?!", Goku exclaimed in shock as everyone else was just as shocked and fearful as well.

"I can't wait to see which fate you've chosen for your children, Kakarot. Now, try not to worry. I won't hurt my nephew nor my niece unless I have to!", Raditz spoke before chuckling.

"Put me down, please put me down!", Gohan sobbed.

"Gohan! Chiyo!", Goku spoke in pain, trying to reach for his children.

"Let us go, you big jerk!", Chiyo exclaimed.

"Daddy, please help me!", Gohan sobbed.

"Nooo!", Goku groaned in pain at Raditz, trying to reach for Gohan and Chiyo before Raditz chuckled at the scene.

_**End Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

**Chapter 2**

"Just in case you missed anything, I'll say it one more time. If you want your children back, you'll eliminate 100 humans and bring them here before I return in 24 hours. If you do, you'll then have the privilege of rejoining our race. If you don't, if I come back and I don't see 100 dead humans, your children perish.", Raditz threatened.

"You coward! They're just kids! Leave them out of this!", Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right!", Bulma agreed.

"And besides, it won't work! It doesn't matter what you do, Goku would never kill anyone!", Roshi added.

"Oh. I see. If you're willing to let those three die, I can finish them off right now and Kakarot doesn't have to get his hands dirty.", Raditz smirked.

"You monster! You lay one finger on them and I'll hit you where it hurts the most! You hear me?!", Chi-Chi threatened angrily.

"Care to test your luck, puny earthling?", Raditz smirked, only earning a steady growl from Chi-Chi before she hesitantly stepped back.

"Heh. Suit yourself. Your days are numbered anyway. Every creature on this planet will soon be exterminated. Once we've completed our current mission, with it without Kakarot's help, we'll be back to conquer Earth.", Raditz stated, shocking Krillin, Roshi, and Bulma while Chi-Chi slightly gasped in surprise.

_**Play Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

"You...you will?", Roshi asked worriedly.

"Of course, it'll only be the 3 of us against billions and billions of humans. Even so, I'm sure we can finish the job in under a month.", Raditz chuckled a bit before Goku clutched onto Raditz's foot, surprising him and Chiyo while Gohan continued crying.

"Daddy...", Chiyo spoke worriedly.

"Did you catch all of that, Kakarot? Struggle all you want. You know the only way out of this is is to join me and the rest of the Saiyans.", Raditz stated.

"Give me back my friends!", Goku grunted in pain.

"When I come back here tomorrow for your decision..., the word I want to hear is, 'yes'.", Raditz chuckled before lifting his left foot up, moving Goku's hand away from it.

"For your children's sake and the girl's, you shouldn't try to fight back.", Raditz warned before going up into the air, taking Gohan, Chiyo, and Launch with him.

"Your power level is nothing compared to a real Saiyan's, and you're definitely no match for your older brother!", Raditz spoke as he ascended upward.

"Daddy!", Gohan cried.

"I said, 'let us go'! I mean it, mister!", Chiyo shouted.

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, Kakarot! See you then!", Raditz spoke before taking off.

"Launch! Gohan! Chiyo!", Goku shouted as Raditz chuckled.

"Daddy, nooo! Help us, Daddy!", Gohan shouted.

"Let us go right now!", Chiyo exclaimed as Launch screamed.

"Gohan! Chiyo! Launch!", Goku shouted in vain as Raditz was now far away.

Then, Goku gave a stifled growl for a second before roaring loudly in anguish and smashing his arms against the ocean once in a fit of rage over his newfound helplessness.

_**End Super Music: "Humiliating Defeat"**_

"Goku...", Chi-Chi spoke sadly.

"Goku, are you okay?!", Bulma exclaimed in worry, rushing over to him.

"I'm...sorry. I...I wish we could've done something, but he was just too strong.", Roshi apologized.

"Goku...", Krillin spoke worriedly to him before Goku sat up as best he could and angrily swept Bulma's hand off his right shoulder, worrying Bulma before shouting out.

"NIMBUS!", Goku shouted before the nimbus Cloud then rushed over to Goku, who tried to hop on only for Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin to stop him.

"Goku! Think about what you're doing! Wait!", Roshi urged.

"You can't fight him like this, you're hurt!", Bulma added.

"I know, but...what am I supposed to do?", Goku responded, distraught over what just happened as he tensed.

"Think. There must be something.", Roshi responded as Goku tensed.

"What the heck happened here?", Bardock asked.

"Huh? Dad... And Mom, too?", Goku spoke in surprise.

"Tell me everything, son.", Bardock urged.

Later, Goku had explained everything to his parents as he was being set down on the steps.

"Steady, now.", Bulma spoke, helping set the recently calming Goku down gently.

"Raditz is here? Alive? Thank goodness. We can be a family again.", Gine grinned.

"Who cares about any of that? He took our grandchildren and threatened to kill them.", Bardock retorted, stunting Gine a bit.

"Why would he do this?", Gine puzzled.

"It doesn't matter, Gine, because if he hurts them, I'm personally going to kill him.", Bardock responded angrily.

"Hard to believe... After all this time, you finally meet your brother. Too bad he turned out to be such a creep.", Bulma commented.

"Trust me. After what he put Kakarot through, 'creep' isn't the best word to describe him. Matter of fact, it's an understatement at best.", Bardock responded.

"So what do we do now? How can we even compete against that kind of strength?", Krillin asked before Goku then thought of a best way possible.

"His tail...", Goku responded, puzzling the others before Bardock understood where he's getting at.

"Oh, I get it. It's not only a source of additional strength, but also his weak spot. Good thinking.", Bardock grinned.

"Thanks. Anyway, if I can grab it somehow..., it'll drain his power. At least, that's...how it worked for me.", Goku responded.

"But...can you? I mean, you really think you can get close enough to grab his tail?", Krillin puzzled.

"It's useless. You can't win.", Piccolo spoke up before the while group looked up and saw Piccolo on top near the Kame house.

"Piccolo!", the group shouted in surprise.

_**Play Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

Then, Piccolo descended to the ground and walked forward.

"You again? What do you want now?", Bardock asked.

"In case you didn't notice, his power level is nothing short of extraordinary. Far higher than ours. Your son's a fool if he thinks he can beat him alone.", Piccolo responded.

"Tch! As if I needed any trash talk from you considering what you tried to pull last time!", Bardock growled.

"Trash talk or not, that's the truth. However, if he and I were to team up, combine our strengths and face him together, then perhaps, there's hope.", Piccolo responded.

"What?", Bardock puzzled.

"Hold on. This isn't like you. Why would you suddenly offer to help me?", Goku puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong. This is business. I have no interest in helping you play the hero again. I care even less what happens to your son. I just don't want that alien monster interfering with my conquest of this planet.", Piccolo explained as Bulma and Turtle panicked with Bulma hiding behind Turtle.

"So, here's the deal. I'll join you as long as it takes to defeat these Saiyan warriors. Of course, as soon as we're finished with that, I plan to crush you like a bug, then continue my plans for world domination.", Piccolo responded.

"Yeah, good luck with that. You'll never beat my husband.", Chi-Chi responded.

"Hmph. We'll see about that.", Piccolo smirked a bit in response.

"Still, the part about teaming up is actually a good idea. It might be crazy..., but you're right. It's the only way.", Goku responded.

"Goku, just where do you think you're going?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Then we're agreed. We'll just have to deal with it.", Piccolo grinned before Goku turned around to face Piccolo.

"Teaming up with Goku... I only hope I can surprise my urge to vomit.", Piccolo spoke before Goku then turned to Bulma and spoke.

"Bulma, I need to borrow your dragon radar for a while.", Goku spoke urgently and calmly.

"Uh..., sure. Okay.", Bulma responded.

Then, before Goku could hop on with the radar in hand, Chi-Chi suddenly stopped him from boarding the nimbus.

"Oh, no, you're not. You're not going out there without me.", Chi-Chi responded.

"But, Chi-Chi. Are you sure you can handle this?", Goku asked.

"Hey, I may not be as strong as you, but I can still fight.", Chi-Chi assured.

"Well, I guess there's that.", Goku spoke before letting her come with as the two hopped onto Nimbus.

"Hey, Piccolo. Do you think you're gonna be able to keep up with my flying nimbus?", Goku asked.

"Heh! Your silly little flying cloud may work for you, but my own travel method is a bit more advanced.", Piccolo responded before Goku smirked.

Later, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Bardock, and Gine set out after Raditz in midair as they took off from the island toward Raditz.

_**End Super Music: "Desperate Plan"**_

Meanwhile, Gohan was sobbing as Chiyo was banging down hard against the window while shouting angrily.

"Let us out! Please, let us out!", Gohan shouted.

"You big jerk! You can't just leave us in there! Let us out of here right now!", Chiyo shouted as Raditz was climbing up the crater.

"Now, then.", Raditz spoke before his scouter suddenly picked up a powerful energy reading.

"Huh? That's strange. My scouter's giving me a warning.", Raditz spoke before pressing a button and then noticing a more powerful reading that he saw since arriving on Earth.

"Power levels of 710?! And they're close.", Raditz spoke as the scouter was pointing to the right before eventually looking back at the pod to notice that the sources came from both Chiyo and Gohan.

"That's right, mister! If you don't let us out of this pod, right now, I'm gonna huff, I'm gonna puff, and I'll get very angry! You won't like me when I'm angry! Not even Gohan does! You hear me?!", Chiyo shouted through the pod.

"So that's it. The scouter must be broken. That almost gave me a scare.", Raditz spoke as he turned off the scouter and then started walking away.

Meanwhile, Goku spoke to Chi-Chi and Piccolo.

"We're getting close. We should try to sneak up on him!", Goku suggested.

"That won't work. The direct approach is best.", Piccolo responded.

"Wait, seriously?", Chi-Chi puzzled.

"He's wearing some sort of sensing device. It seems to tell him where his enemies are located and even gives him some indication of their strength.", Piccolo explained.

"Well, that's what a scouter does for you.", Bardock guessed.

"So, he might already know we're coming after him?", Goku asked.

"I can almost guarantee he does.", Piccolo responded.

"Not all of us.", Bardock retorted before he and Gine suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Uh, why'd you two stop?", Goku asked.

"We'll be watching what's going on from here on out, Kakarot. It's the best way to know for sure why Raditz would do all this.", Gine responded.

"And besides, if he doesn't know we're still alive and well, we can surprise him if things get too risky out here, much less deadly.", Bardock added.

"Oh, yeah. Good thinking. In any rate, I guess that means we don't have any other choice but to attack him head-on.", Goku grinned.

"Yeah, that's right. We'll get our children back in no time.", Chi-Chi assured.

"Well, here's hoping that you do.", Bardock grinned.

"Just be careful, okay, Kakarot?", Gine asked.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be back before you know it.", Goku assured.

Meanwhile, Raditz got another reading.

"Again?", Raditz spoke before spitting out a piece of food and then checking the scouter to see the two children in the pod.

"Same readings as before. How annoying.", Raditz grunted before suddenly getting three more readings from elsewhere.

"Three more readings. And they're both headed this way.", Raditz thought as he looked up to the sky.

"Yes...they're fast. Power levels of 322, 328, and 334. The larger one. Those readings are the same as Kakarot's. But that couldn't be him, could it? No. There's no way he's stupid enough to think he could defeat me. And besides, he couldn't find me even if he wanted to. I give up. This thing is completely busted.", Raditz spoke as he eventually turned off his scouter before walking away only for his scouter to blare you for a bit, telling him that they have just arrived.

_**Play Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

"Impossible! He's here!", Raditz shouted before Goku, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo touched down on the ground and confronted Raditz.

"How did you know where to find me? And why did you bring your human wife with you?", Raditz puzzled.

"That is none of your business. And as for why she's here with me, let's just say I'm not the only one who's got a score to settle with you for what you just did earlier.", Goku replied.

"Fair enough. All right. Then, I'll try a different question. I'm curious. What exactly do you three fools think you're doing here?", Raditz asked as meanwhile, Chiyo slowly ceased her violent temper tantrum and then saw Goku and Chi-Chi out of hope just as Gohan stopped crying and looked up in wonder.

"Isn't that obvious? We came to take our kids back, you jerk!", Chi-Chi responded.

"Mom... Dad... They came for us.", Chiyo spoke in awe.

"Hmph. Let me get this straight. You mean you're one of the last living Saiyans and you're refusing to join up with the rest of your kind?", Raditz asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean.", Goku responded.

"You're actually going against your older brother?", Raditz asked.

"Like I said before, you're no brother of mine!", Goku retorted before Raditz then clenched tightly on a piece of fruit in his hand.

_**End Super Music: "A Fearsome Foe"**_

"Kakarot..., I always thought you'd have a little more sense than this.", Raditz spoke before Piccolo then took off his turban hat and cape.

"That's enough. I'm not interested in your little family squabble.", Piccolo spoke before Raditz's scouter showed Piccolo's slight increase in power.

"His power level just jumped to 408.", Raditz thought.

"I see you've still been wearing your training weights, too, huh, Piccolo.", Goku spoke before Raditz saw an increase for Goku's case as well.

"Something tells me I'm not going to want to hold anything back for this one.", Goku spoke.

"Gee. You're telling me?", Chi-Chi agreed as she took off her current clothes, revealing her usual fighting gi from the World Tournanent a without training weights this time.

"Now, Kakarot's is all the way up to 416 and hers just spiked up to 412.", Raditz thought before tossing aside the fruit and laughing.

"You think that little increase will be enough to beat me?", Raditz asked.

"What?", Goku puzzled before Raditz chuckled again.

"What fools you truly are! Coming here with those pitiful levels thinking you can take me on. I can see I'm going to have to put you three in your place.", Raditz spoke.

"You go ahead and try. Just because you're stronger than we are, that doesn't mean we can't win.", Goku responded.

"Yeah. You may have strength, but we have something you don't: a strategy.", Chi-Chi added.

"Then, we'll see how long your strategy keeps you alive. I'm sorry, brother, but I was thinking about my offer, and I've changed my mind. You'd probably just slow the rest of us down.", Raditz began before he started raising his own power up some.

_**Play Super Music: "The Final Death Match"**_

"You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race! SAY GOODBYE!", Raditz shouted before Goku, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo braced themselves.

Then, Raditz suddenly dashed forward and went behind them before elbowing Goku and Piccolo while kneeing Chi-Chi in the gut before they recovered and Goku turned to notice Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi! Are you okay?", Goku shouted.

"Yeah... I'll get by. No wonder he's that strong. If I didn't see why he gave you such a hard time before, I do now.", Chi-Chi responded as the literal stomach pain dwelt briefly and subsided.

"I know. Here, in your final moments, why don't I tell you a little secret? The other two surviving Saiyan warriors I mentioned earlier. They both have power levels even higher than mine.", Raditz chuckled, shocking Piccolo, Goku, and Chi-Chi while worrying Bardock and Gine up above in the air.

"What? You don't think he means...", Gine spoke.

"I'm afraid so. If Vegeta and Nappa get there, there's gonna be a lot of heck breaking loose at this rate.", Bardock responded.

Narrator: What new terror is this? Even if Goku, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo somehow managed to defeat Raditz, there are still two even stronger Saiyans left to face. Is all hope lost? Find out, next Dragon Ball Z!

_**End Super Music: "The Final Death Match"**_

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Pretty great, and nostalgic, right? Honestly, I'm not sure I can post the next chapter in time next week, but I should be able to post the next one sometime, though. I can promise you that much. Until next time :)**


	3. Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've finally finished the 3rd chapter for "Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo". :) Now, as we all know, this fight won't exactly have a happy ending. Fortunately, there are still more adventures to come as we equally know. :) I will also provide another chapter for "Infinity Train: Book Two: Return to the Beach City Car" sometime this week. Enjoy.**

**Dragon Ball Z: Chiyo**

**"A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack!"**

**Chapter 1**

_**Play Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black (Epic Version by PokéMixr92)"**_

First, it showed Raditz standing with a smirk before Goku to prepare himself, only for Raditz to vanish and then suddenly reappear right in front of Goku before severely kneeing him in the gut, sending him flying up in the air before he splashed down on the water near the sands.

_**Narrator: "Previously on 'Dragon Ball Z'! Goku first met his Saiyan brother, Raditz, and for the first time, the hero also learned what it means to be utterly helpless."**_

"Daddy, get up!", Chiyo shouted.

"Goku, are you alright?", Launch spoke in worry as she, Chiyo, and Gohan rushed over to him only for Raditz to catch them.

"Not so fast.", Raditz spoke before grabbing both Gohan and Chiyo with his hands while grabbing Launch with his tail.

"Hey, you big bully! Let me go!", Chiyo shouted as Gohan started sobbing.

"Ahh! Someone help me!", Launch screamed.

"So like I said, I'll be taking your children and your human friend as an added bonus and if you want to see them alive again, you'll do what your big brother tells you.", Raditz responded before Goku tensed.

_**Narrator: "Goku's battle to save his children and friend begins now."**_

_**End Super Music: "Death Match with Goku Black (Epic Version by PokéMixr92)"**_

"Only now that it's too late do you understand what it means to face a Saiyan. I tried to warn you, brother. I asked you to see reason, but you refused to listen. And now, you'll pay for that.", Raditz spoke.

_**Play Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

"Heh. And even if we don't, there's still two more Saiyans out there, right?", Goku guessed.

"So what? Personally, I find the prospect exciting.", Piccolo responded.

"Says you. For me, this is anything but exciting.", Chi-Chi responded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with her on this. To be completely honest, I'm pretty terrified.", Goku agreed.

"Yes. I don't blame you. I suppose I'd feel the same way if I found myself staring death in the face.", Raditz spoke.

"I'm done listening to this, where're our kids?! Where have you hidden them?! Tell me!", Goku demanded.

"I haven't hidden them anywhere. The boy was annoying me with his crying, so I shut him up.", Raditz responded.

"YOU DID WHAT?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU JERK! DO YOU HEAR ME?!", Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, puny earthling. I can assure you that he's still alive, for the moment. Regardless, even I didn't want to be too hasty, so I tucked them away in my space pod in the crater behind you.", Raditz stated before Goku, Piccolo, and Chi-chi turned around to see the crater before Goku flew up in the air and then turned around to see the pod in question.

"In there, huh? Gohan... Chiyo...", Goku spoke to himself.

"You can do it, Daddy! Just help Mommy kick that guy's butt for us, you hear me?!", Chiyo shouted as Gohan felt oddly encouraged as he looked on in awe.

"Just hang in there, you two! Mommy and Daddy're gonna get you two out of there really soon! I promise!", Goku shouted in assurance.

Meanwhile, Launch popped out from near the truck of the farmer and noticed Goku.

"Goku... He's here...", Launch grinned.

However, Raditz only laughed before discouraging Goku, who turned around to notice Raditz with a glare.

"Don't get the children's hopes up. You know that's a promise you can't keep. You'd have to get through me first and you know that won't happen.", Raditz discouraged before Goku landed back on the ground next to Chi-chi.

_**End Super Music: "Inescapable Fear"**_

"Fine, let's do this.", Goku spoke before entering his stance.

"Good, 'cause I'm sick of this talk.", Piccolo agreed as he entered his stance as well.

"For once, we can agree.", Chi-Chi concurred as she entered hers before Raditz gave a slight chuckle.

_**Play Battle of Gods Music: "Goku's Pinch (Extended Cut Version)"**_

Then, only after a sort of gopher digging underground popped up and turned around just as a butterfly hanging on a blade of grass started to fly away, Goku, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi all charged toward Raditz and tried to attack only for Raditz to dodge the attacks swiftly as well as block them before the trio grew peeved at this.

"Geez!", Goku spoke before he, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo vanished and then reappeared behind Raditz, who smirked before he then kicked against Goku and Piccolo as Chi-Chi managed to duck underneath him before giving him a kick of her own in the chest, although it was ineffective.

"What the heck?", Chi-Chi puzzled.

Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo recovered before charging toward him only for Raditz moved upward in the air with Goku and Piccolo then jumping up toward him only to bear a smirk as the sun glistened on his scouter said Bardock and Gine watched from above.

"Don't let up, Kakarot.", Bardock spoke before Raditz fired his attack from both hands, firing both beams at once, one for Goku and the other for Piccolo with Goku barely able to dodge one blast as the other hit Piccolo squarely in the left arm.

Then, the careening blasts hit the mountains far away as Launch looked on with shock and awe before Goku landed first.

"You okay, Goku?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, but barely. Where'd he go?", Goku asked just before Raditz appeared behind him.

"I'm right here.", Raditz smirked before kicking Goku by the back, sending him sliding on the grass.

"Goku!", Chi-Chi spoke in worry.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you.", Raditz spoke before kneeing her in the gut, sending her back as well, but by half the distance Goku was pushed back at as Raditz laughed before Goku recovered and then noticed that his mouth had a graze on the bottom left.

_**End Battle of Gods Music: "Goku's Pinch (Extended Cut Version)"**_

"Are you all right, Goku?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah. Not the worst for wear. Are you okay, Piccolo?", Goku asked before he and Chi-Chi noticed that Piccolo now only has one arm, much to their shock.

_**Play Resurrection 'F' Music: "Krillin gets the Jitters"**_

"Piccolo...your arm...!", Chi-Chi spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. I only need one arm to fight.", Piccolo assured before Raditz only laughed.

"Ridiculous! You're even more pitiful than I thought!", Raditz shouted boisterously before he continued laughing.

_**End Resurrection 'F' Music: "Krillin gets the Jitters"**_

"Hey, Goku, I suppose you or Chi-Chi don't have any new tricks up your sleeve that you've been holding back?", Piccolo wondered.

"Yeah, I wish. Sorry, I got nothin'.", Goku laughed a bit in response.

"Ha. You've been slacking. Lucky for you, I've spent the last few months perfecting a new attack.", Piccolo assured.

"Really? Can it even work?", Chi-Chi whispered.

"What are you three whispering about? Some new 'strategy', perhaps? Please. What say you quit wasting my time and just give up?", Raditz asked.

"Can you do this attack with only one arm?", Goku asked.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. But I will need some time to charge up my energy. A few minutes, that's all.", Piccolo assured before Raditz only gave a smirk.

"You two'll have to find a way to keep him occupied until I'm ready. You think you can do that?", Piccolo asked.

"You got it.", Goku grinned.

"Yeah, you can count on us.", Chi-Chi assured as Raditz moved his leg further on the grass.

"Huh. Ironically, I've been saving this attack to kill you.", Piccolo spoke.

"And now, you might end up using it to save me, huh?", Goku guessed as Raditz moved his other leg back as well.

"Then, consider it a preview. If we do manage to beat this guy, you're next.", Piccolo chuckled a bit.

"All right, you've got yourself a deal. After we win, I'll let you take your best shot.", Goku grinned before he and Chi-Chi both charged toward Raditz, who then blocked Goku and Chi-Chi's attacks.

_**Play Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

Then, as Goku and Chi-Chi kept Raditz at bay, Piccolo was charging his technique as a thin blue aura emerged with thin wisps of smoke seeping out of it as his aura grew brighter before his fingertips then started concentrating yellow electrical energy in said fingertips just as Bardock and Gine sensed the growing energy below.

"Bardock, can you feel that?", Gine asked.

"Yeah. Piccolo's energy is climbing up by the second.", Bardock responded.

Meanwhile, Raditz has managed to toss Goku and Chi-Chi aside in opposing directions before Chi-Chi slid on the grass for recovery just as Raditz then noticed that Goku has recovered as well before jumping up.

"Aren't you persistent?", Raditz smirked before Goku then began charging his Kamehameha just as Raditz then started sensing Goku's power level climbing up with his scouter.

"Ka...Me...", Goku began as he cupped his hands and moved them to his side.

"_Huh? His power level's rising.", _Raditz thought.

"Ha...Me...", Goku continued as a blue orb appeared in-between his hands and glowed brightly.

Then, something struck Raditz before he turned around and noticed that Piccolo's energy was climbing up as well.

"What? And his too? His power level shot up to 1,020, and it's still climbing!", Raditz spoke.

"Now, Goku!", Chi-Chi shouted.

"HAAAAAAA!", Goku shouted, firing his Kamehameha toward Raditz, who then tried to escape only for Goku to move his blast upward, causing the blast to tilt straight toward Raditz, who turned around and then had no choice but to try to keep it at bay.

"Fine, let's have it!", Raditz spoke before then bracing himself as he then readied his left hand and caught the blast head-on, keeping it at bay until the blast exploded, causing an updraft of smoke.

"Did it...did it work?", Chi-Chi asked before the smoke cleared, showing that Raditz had succeeded in keeping the attack from hitting him.

"He deflected it.", Goku spoke.

"What the...?! How did he do that?", Chi-Chi puzzled before Raditz then lowered his left hand and opened it.

"Neat, huh? Now, can you do the same?", Raditz asked before he then fired a blast from his left hand at Goku, zapping him and causing him to fall down as Chiyo and Gohan looked on in worry.

"Daddy, no.", Chiyo whimpered.

"Goku!", Chi-Chi shouted before Raditz was charging in toward Goku and appeared in front of him, about to attack when he stopped and then turned around to notice Piccolo was now stronger than ever.

"Power level...1,330...! Somehow, he's concentrating all of his energy into his fingertips. They've been holding back! They can alter their power levels at will!", Raditz shouted.

"Take this, Saiyan! Special Beam Cannon!", Piccolo shouted before firing his attack straight toward Raditz as Goku and Chi-Chi looked on in amazement as Raditz growled before the blast instead hit a mountain, blinding Piccolo, Goku, and Chi-Chi with its light before it exploded.

_**End Super Music: "Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Foe"**_

When it did, the smoke eventually cleared and then revealed that Raditz had dodged the attack, shocking them.

"He...he dodged it.", Piccolo gasped a bit in shock.

_**Play Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Wrath" A.K.A. "Bil's Wrath"**_

"Congratulations, you actually managed to give me a little scratch, and for that, you will pay dearly.", Raditz spoke before then raising his left hand and charging a sort of energy blast with Piccolo reeling in shock and Chi-Chi in worry.

"Say goodbye!", Raditz shouted as he was about to fire up until something suddenly caught him off-guard, confusing Piccolo and Chi-Chi before Raditz then turned around to notice that Goku had caught his tail and was holding it tightly.

_**End Battle of Gods Music: "Beerus' Wrath" A.K.A. "Bil's Wrath"**_

"Hehehehe. You let your guard down. Now, I've got you by the tail.", Goku spoke before Goku squeezed it tightly, making Raditz fall to the ground.

"How did you manage to...?!", Raditz spoke in disbelief.

"Now, Piccolo, I've got him! Charge your attack again!", Goku shouted.

"Well done, Goku, now hold him still. Don't let go no matter what. I only have enough energy to use this technique once more.", Piccolo urged.

"Kakarot, please, would you really kill your only brother...? Y-Your own flesh and blood...?", Raditz begged.

"Shut up! We've already been through all this. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother, especially not one as horrible as you! Besides, you tried to kill me first!", Goku retorted.

_**Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"Yes, yes, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways. Let me go and I'll leave you, your wife, and your children in peace.", Raditz offered.

"You're not seriously buying into this, are you, Goku?!", Chi-Chi shouted.

"She's right! Don't be fooled, Goku, he's lying! He doesn't mean a word of what he's saying. There's no way he'll just leave quietly now.", Piccolo concurred.

"Please believe me, brother... It's true I've done some horrible things, I realize that. You're right give cautious. I will leave as I say, I promise! On my life, I promise...!", Raditz begged.

"Lies! What good is your promise?! You kidnapped our children!", Chi-Chi shouted angrily in retortion.

"Do you really mean that?", Goku asked.

"I do...I swear it...", Raditz weakly spoke before Goku tensed, paralyzed with indecision.

"Poor Raditz...", Gine spoke sadly.

"Don't fall for it, Gine. For all we know, it could be a trap like Piccolo said.", Bardock warned as he and Gine watched from above.

"No, Goku! Don't let go of his tail! This is all a ploy!", Piccolo shouted.

"Please, Kakarot, you have to let me go, I'm begging you!", Raditz begged moments before Goku then let go of his tail.

_**End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"GOKU!", Piccolo shouted as Chi-Chi gasped before Raditz then chuckled as he stood up and then struck Goku by the chin, knocking him to the ground, and then caught up, placing his foot on Goku's chest, making him writhe in pain.

"Goku!", Chi-Chi shouted.

_**Play Super Music: "Unwinnable Battle"**_

"You fool! In all my travels, I've never met anyone as stupid as you!", Raditz mocked before he laughed as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"You lied...!", Goku spoke angrily in pain.

"Of course, I did. I'm a first class warrior. I do what it takes to survive without hesitation, even if that means killing my own brother. Shall I prove it to you?", Raditz spoke before he began torturing Goku.

"Here! And so you remember, I'll kill you nice and slow!", Raditz spoke as Goku screamed in pain.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Chiyo were getting very distraught and upset as they watched, if not growing very angry.

"_We can't just stand by while he beats up our daddy...! We have to do something... Anything...!", _Chiyo thought as her thin yellow aura started to glow brightly while her eyes turned orange-yellow by the irises Asher hair started spiking up.

Outside the pod, Chi-Chi shouted to Raditz.

"Let go of him right now!", Chi-Chi shouted before Raditz turned to her and Piccolo with a chuckle.

"Well, well. You still have some spunk. But don't press your luck. As for your namekian friend, go on. What are you waiting for? Let's see your little attack.", Raditz smirked before Piccolo growled.

"Of course I can't, he'll just dodge it again.", Piccolo growled before the pod started breaking apart, catching Chi-Chi and Piccolo's attention, puzzling them as well as Raditz.

"Huh?", Raditz puzzled before Gohan and Chiyo shouted, breaking apart the pod as a yellow column erupted upwards from it, even ascending past the sky as Bardock and Gine noticed in surprise.

"That energy...", Gine spoke in shock.

"Is it really coming from Chiyo? But...how?", Bardock puzzled.

Meanwhile, as the column of energy erupted, Gohan's hat fell off before Gohan and Chiyo leapt out with the latter roaring as a silhouette of a great ape roaring appeared behind Chiyo, astonishing Chi-Chi and Piccolo before both children landed on the grass with the ground crumbling into a small crater, causing dust to emerge and move away, passing by Raditz, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo as Chiyo landed while Gohan's landing was normal and did not have any effect.

"What? What is this?", Raditz spoke in surprise.

"They...they broke out...", Chi-Chi spoke in disbelief.

"Impossible.", Raditz spoke as he lifted his foot away from Goku and then set it on the grass as Gohan and Chiyo tensed angrily at Raditz.

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, as the smoke travelled farther, eventually to where Launch was, she was quite surprised.

"Amazing. Gohan and Chiyo broke out. They're so...so...", Launch began before she started to sneeze.

"Ah...ah...achoo!", Launch sneezed before her hair turned from blue to blonde, causing her to change into what was considered her bad form.

_**Play Broly Music: "Awakened Power"**_

"All right! Time to make that creep pay for underestimating me!", Launch smirked before noticing Raditz and stepped back, being cautious, serious though she may be.

"Although, something tells me I shouldn't take any chances with him.", Launch spoke.

Meanwhile, Goku tried to speak to Gohan and Chiyo.

"G-Gohan...Chiyo... Run...run away! Gohan, Chiyo!", Goku urged.

However, after seeing the torture Raditz forced Goku to endure, they were not willing to let Raditz get away with it at all.

"Run! Kids, run!", Goku urged as Gohan and Chiyo only growled with the latter's aura emanating more fiercely before Raditz's scanner scanned Gohan's power level and was quite shocked.

"His power level... It's at...1,307...!", Raditz spoke in disbelief before his scanner then scanned Chiyo's power level, which then reached a point that it became critical and stopped at 4,500.

"What?! That girl's power level just skyrocketed up to 4,500!", Raditz exclaimed just before Gohan started developing a thin red aura.

"You stop hurting...OUR DADDYYYYYYYYY!", Gohan and Chiyo roared and then charged toward a stupefied Raditz hitting him squarely in the chest and causing him great pain, not only making Raditz's Saiyan armor break off, causing a hole to appear and reveal his abdomen and causing him to spit out saliva as Goku and Chi-Chi looked on in surprise before Raditz fell back in shock just as Gohan landed with his back on the grass while Chiyo landed on her feet with a growl.

_**End Broly Music: "Awakened Power"**_

"G-Gohan...? Chiyo...?", Goku puzzled.

"Daddy.", Gohan spoke as he stood up before Chiyo turned to notice him and calmed down, her eyes and hair returning to normal.

"Are you all right, Daddy?", Chiyo asked.

"Did you...?", Goku puzzled.

"You're hurt, Daddy?", Gohan asked worriedly.

"Just hang in there and be careful, Daddy. Mommy will help you get better. Right?", Chiyo asked in slight worry as she turned to Chi-Chi, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course, I will.", Chi-Chi assured.

Meanwhile, Raditz tensed as he stood back up.

"You...you brats...!", Raditz growled.

"Go! Run away!", Goku urged.

"You heard him, kids! Run while you still can!", Chi-Chi agreed with a shout as Raditz walked toward Gohan and Chiyo.

"Go, kids. Fast as you can...!", Goku urged before Gohan and Chiyo turned around to notice Raditz right behind them.

"Hurry! Please, just go!", Goku continued as Raditz used his scouter to see that both Gohan and Chiyo's power levels now stand at 1.

"What? You're kidding. Now, their power levels have dropped down to 1.", Raditz spoke before Gohan and Chiyo stepped back cautiously.

"Yes. That's got to be it. They change with their emotions.", Raditz deduced.

"Run, you two! Hurry!", Chi-Chi shouted before Raditz then slapped Chiyo first with a backhand, knocking her and Gohan back in the process.

"Gohan! Chiyo!", Goku shouted before they tumbled on the grass with Gohan out cold as his eyes swirled around comically.

"Gohan! Chiyo! Are you two okay?!", Chi-Chi shouted before the latter only lifted herself up as best she could and shouted back.

"Yeah, I think so, Mommy! But Gohan's knocked out cold!", Chiyo replied as she looked back at Gohan.

Then, Goku tensed before Raditz began stepping forward toward Gohan and Chiyo.

"No, stop! Don't do it, please! They're...they're just...!", Goku began.

"Just children? Is that what you were going to say? Don't make me laugh. These children have far greater power levels than either one of you, especially that little girl. If they ever learn how to use that power, they could become a real threat. But don't worry, brother. You and your wife will see your children again...in the next world.", Raditz spoke before laughing as Goku tensed angrily and in worry as Raditz then stopped near Gohan and Chiyo.

_**Play Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

"No, waaaaaait!", Goku shouted.

"If you so much as touch a hair on their heads..., I'll...I'll...!", Chi-Chi began before Raditz interrupted.

"You'll what? Destroy me? As if you even have enough power to do that. You shouldn't have even joined the fight to begin with.", Raditz retorted, making Chi-Chi tense angrily.

"_To think...these puny little brats were the first opponents who ever caused me any real damage on the battlefield. An embarrassment I will soon erase.", _Raditz thought as he raised his right arm above Gohan and Chiyo, the latter of which tensed at Raditz, but became just as weary and fearful upon seeing his right hand charging with purple electric sparks, making her gasp before Raditz roared as he prepared to fire only for Goku to trap Raditz with a Full-Nelson, shocking him and puzzling Chiyo and Chi-Chi.

"Why, you little...!", Raditz spoke to Goku before trying to shake him off only to fail.

"D-Daddy...What are you...?", Chiyo puzzled.

"Piccolo, quick! Your attack! Do it! Do it now!", Goku shouted to Piccolo.

"What?! Are you serious?!", Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock.

"Finally. It's about time you decided to make your move. Now..., hold him! It's almost ready.", Piccolo grunted as the energy charged up in his fingertips.

"Hurry, Piccolo! I can't...keep this up for long!", Goku urged.

"Are you really this stupid? Let go! If you're behind me when he fires, the blast will hit you, too!", Raditz shouted.

"Hehehehe. Then, I guess it's the way it's gonna have to be!", Goku grunted with a chuckle.

"Goku, no! You can't!", Chi-Chi shouted in worry.

"What?! Are you insane?! Your kids... Think about them!", Raditz urged.

"I am! This is the only way to defeat you!", Goku grunted in response.

"Daddy...! No...", Chiyo spoke weakly before passing out from the attack Raditz dealt to her and Gohan as Piccolo chuckled.

"All right, Goku. If that's what you want, I won't hold back. I've been trying to get you out of the way for a long time. I won't pass up this chance.", Piccolo grinned.

"Wait, please, let me go! I-I was wrong! I'm sorry! Release me! I'll leave this planet!", Raditz shouted.

"Right! Forget it. I won't fall for that again!", Goku refused.

"I mean it this time! Please! Don't you trust the word of your own brother?!", Raditz pleaded.

"What good is your word?! You've hurt us for the last time! Now, you're going to pay for it!", Chi-Chi shouted angrily in response.

"Raditz...", Gine spoke, feeling sorry for him.

"Don't forget, Gine. He deserved that the moment he hurt our son like this.", Bardock spoke to Gine.

"Piccolo, hurry up!", Goku shouted before Piccolo just finished charging his Special Beam Cannon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Are you ready, Goku?", Piccolo asked.

"DO IT!", Goku shouted in reply.

"Right!", Piccolo responded while raising his right arm.

"Stop!", Raditz shouted.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNOOOOOON!", Piccolo shouted while firing his Special Beam Cannon at Raditz and Goku.

_**End Super Music: "A Tough Battle"**_

However, at the last minute, Raditz managed to free himself from Goku's trap and dash to the left just before the blast just hit Goku instead, shocking Chi-Chi, Bardock, Gine, and even Piccolo.

"GOKUUUUUU!", Chi-Chi shouted, wrought with despair.

When the blast disappeared, Goku then landed on his back against the grass.

Meanwhile, Bardock grew angry as he tensed.

"How dare you...!", Bardock growled as his aura started flaring white before dashing downward in a furious huff.

"Bardock, wait!", Gine urged as she caught up.

Meanwhile, Raditz eyed Piccolo and was about to fire a blast at him when Bardock suddenly appeared and caught him by the wrist, stunting him.

"Don't you even dare!", Bardock glared.

"W-What?! Father? Is that you?", Raditz asked, reeling in shock.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!", Bardock spoke angrily before punching Raditz in the gut, making him scream in pain as saliva was spat out before Bardock smashed him onto the ground.

"First, you took away Kakarot's children, our grandchildren, and now, you took his life away! Now, you're going to pay for that!", Bardock as he prepared an energy blast at Raditz.

"Wait! I didn't know you were still alive, Father! Honest!", Raditz asked.

"Don't try your excuses with me!", Bardock responded.

"Bardock, stop!", Gine shouted before Raditz and Bardock turned to notice Gine arriving as well.

"There's no need for any more violence!", Gine shouted.

_"Even Mother's alive, too?! Just what is going on here?", _Raditz thought.

"You saw what he did to Kakarot, Gine! He's gone because of him!", Bardock shouted in retortion.

"But, I...I didn't think Kakarot would do it, sacrifice himself...", Raditz spoke.

"Don't worry, I doubt Goku will stay gone for long.", Piccolo assured.

"What? Oh, yeah. We could use those for help.", Bardock realized as the energy blast in his palm disappeared.

"But this discussion isn't over, Raditz.", Bardock spoke.

"What? What do you mean?", Raditz puzzled.

"You heard me. On this planet, we have these things called the dragon balls. Gather all 7 and they have the power to grant any wish. I'm sure Goku's friends will gather them to wish Goku back.", Piccolo responded while glancing at Chi-Chi, giving her some slight, cautious relief.

"You're gloating.", Raditz responded.

"No, Raditz, that's as true as what I'm about to tell you about Frieza.", Bardock spoke.

_**Play Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"What? What about him?", Raditz puzzled.

"I don't think you'll like what you're about to hear son. And I should know, even I don't like it.", Bardock warned.

Later, Raditz was given the full story.

"What?! Frieza was the one who blew the planet up?!", Raditz exclaimed.

"That's right. Or rather, he would've if I hadn't driven him back. I say we regroup and think of a strategy before he could get the chance to try again.", Bardock suggested.

"Curse that Frieza...! Reducing our proud warrior race to slaves and lying to us all this time...! And what's worse, I've even had my own little brother killed for it...! Still, I thank you for the information, Father.", Raditz spoke.

"What do you mean?", Bardock puzzled.

"Everything that's happened here today has been transmitted to my two Saiyan comrades deep in outer space.", Raditz responded.

"What?", Piccolo puzzled.

"When they learn the truth about Frieza, they'll come to avenge our race. They'll wipe him out. He'll be as good as gone already.", Raditz spoke.

"Not likely right now, but he will.", Bardock responded.

"The...the other saiyans...! When...when will they be here...?", Goku grunted.

"Take it easy, Kakarot.", Gine spoke in worry, tending to Goku.

"One year. One short year.", Raditz responded.

"Two of them...stronger...than him?", Piccolo spoke in worry.

"Just one year, huh? Well, if we all get training, we'll be sure to give even Vegeta a run for his money if we keep on our toes for a year or so.", Bardock spoke.

"But Bardock, are you sure that's even possible?", Gine asked.

"Don't worry. We'll try a diplomatic approach first, and if it doesn't work out, then we'll settle it with our fists. And besides, we'll always have our trump card in case things go south.", Bardock assured as he then turned to the unconscious Gohan and Chiyo.

"Are you referring to that girl?", Raditz asked.

"Hey, that girl has a name, Raditz. It's Chiyo. I suggest you use it, son. And yeah, I am referring to her. She did reach a power level of 4,500 after all, didn't she? And as strong as I was back then as well as the way I am now, I'll only use that form as a last resort from here on out.", Bardock grinned as Launch turned up.

_**End Super Music: "The Earth's Fate"**_

"All right, what's going on here?", the blonde woman asked, pointing her machine gun.

"Hey, careful where you point that thing. Just put it away and we can explain everything.", Bardock assured.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin arrived and noticed the scene with only Goku, Gohan, and Chiyo down with Piccolo, Bardock, Gine, Chi-Chi, and Launch present.

"Oh, no! 3 people are down.", Bulma spoke in worry.

"Who? Which ones are they?", Krillin asked.

"It's Goku, Gohan, and Chiyo.", Roshi spoke worriedly before the ship passed by before Raditz turned to Goku.

"I am deeply sorry it came to this, Kakarot. Truly, I am.", Raditz spoke to Goku.

"Hey..., d-don't worry about it. It happens...", Goku responded weakly before laughing despite his severe condition.

_**Play Super Music: "Project 0 Mortals ("The Zero Mortal Plan")**_

Meanwhile, a Saiyan named Nappa was in disbelief over the truth about Frieza.

"What? Frieza was responsible for what would've happened to our planet?! That dirty little cheat! Still, I can't believe that a low-class warrior actually drove him back. How're you taking this, Vegeta?", Nappa asked.

"I'll be all right.", Vegeta assured with a smirk.

"Really? You sure?", Nappa puzzled.

"I don't care about my homeworld, my family, or any of the Saiyans Frieza would've done away with. I'm just disappointed in myself for not figuring it out a lot sooner. If I had known I never would've wasted my life doing all of his dirty work!", Vegeta responded.

"Oh. So, you're at least angry about that, huh?", Nappa guessed.

"Of course, I am! And besides, did you catch the last bit? Those things...Dragon Balls, I believe?", Vegeta guessed.

"Yeah. They said they can grant any wish, right?", Nappa asked.

"I'd say that's worth investigating. If the story is true, we can have anything we want. Immortality, eternal youth, especially if we get to go up against Frieza. Honestly, it's interesting. Even the mighty Frieza fears what the Saiyans are capable of. Think you could live with those? We could be the most unstoppable force in the universe.", Vegeta smirked.

"I like it. Yeah, I'm in.", Nappa smirked before laughing.

_**End Super Music: "Project 0 Mortals ("The Zero Mortal Plan")**_

Meanwhile, the story was already explained.

"And that's everything.", Piccolo spoke.

"So, that's what went on all these years ago, huh? Sounds almost hard to believe.", Launch commented.

"I see...", Roshi added.

"Goku! Goku, come on. You with me? Can you hear me buddy? Oh, no.", Krillin spoke in fear.

"Are Gohan and Chiyo okay, though?", Chi-Chi asked.

"I think Gohan and Chiyo are gonna be okay. Looks like they just got knocked for a loop.", Bulma assured.

"If you ask me, I'd say they put up quite a fight with that assault. I'll admit even I didn't see it coming.", Raditz commented.

_**Play Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

"Good. They're safe...", Goku grinned weakly, surprising Krillin and Roshi.

"Hey, Goku.", Krillin spoke.

"Goku...", Bulma spoke sadly.

"Hehehehehe... Krillin, Raditz... Please take...take care of Gohan and Chiyo for me.", Goku weakly requested.

"Yeah, sure, buddy, but it's not gonna come to that, okay? You're gonna make it and that's all there is to it!", Krillin responded.

"No...no, not this time... I'm too...far gone...", Goku responded.

"And why would you ask that of me as well, Kakarot? Don't you remember what I almost did to your children, let alone what I did to you? And besides, we know very well I'm a warrior, not a babysitter.", Raditz responded.

"Well..., I'm sure you'll figure it out, eventually...", Goku responded.

"Well, don't worry, Kakarot. We'll bring you back soon.", Gine spoke sadly, starting to tear up.

"Yeah, buddy. We'll find the dragon balls and wish you back!", Krillin agreed, getting sad himself.

"Sounds...good...", Goku chuckled weakly.

"Goodbye.", Bardock spoke to Kakarot.

"Bye, Dad... See you...real soon...", Goku responded weakly before giving out his last breath, causing Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, and even Raditz to gasp.

"Goku...? GOKUUUUUU!", Krillin shouted.

"KAKAROOOOOOT!", Gine shouted the same time Krillin did.

_**Narrator: "Goku has made the ultimate sacrifice, and in the process, he inadvertently gave Raditz a change of heart. However, a new threat approaches. Can the Earth survive without its greatest hero?"**_

_**End Super Music: "Crushing Defeat"**_

**A/N: And with that, Goku's journey in Otherworld begins. And in time, Goku will be brought back with the dragon balls. Speaking of Dragon Balls, I have 3 left in DB Legends. I really hope I get that LF Super Saiyan God SS Vegito before the 2nd Anniversary ends and soon. Still, I'll provide you with as many stories as I can while I'm at it. Until next time. :)**


End file.
